


Correspondance sylvestre

by FrozenSuicune



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, letters correspondence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: Petite fic épistolaire ; vous devinerez assez vite qui sont les deux correspondants, ou plutôt qui est le destinataire principal.
Relationships: correspondence - Relationship, hate/love - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Correspondance sylvestre

**Petite fic épistolaire ; vous devinerez assez vite qui sont les deux correspondants, ou plutôt qui est le destinataire principal.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Par une après-midi ensoleillée, regardant le ciel bleu sans nuage, il lui prit soudain l'envie de faire une promenade.  
Une de ces longues balade qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, se perdant dans l'atmosphère si unique et familière de la forêt de Viridian. Après une longue marche , perdue dans ses pensées, elle s’arrêta au pied du grand chêne, caressant l'écorce du grand arbre familier en dessous duquel elle avait l’habitude de faire une petite sieste entourée de ses pokemon et d’autres sauvages venus l’observe.

Tandis qu' elle posait sa canne à pêche contre le tronc immense, une tâche blanche contrastant avec les couleurs brunes de l’écorce attira son intention.

Un peu plus en hauteur était un creux, une petite cavité à peine perceptible car cachée par un tas de feuilles mortes.  
Elle envoya sa petite Pikachu Chuchu fouiller ce creux et lui rapporter ce qui l’intriguait.   
Le petit rongeur jaune revint près d’elle avec entre ses pattes un bout de papier jaunit et tout froissé.

Elle s’apprêtait à le mettre dans son sac pour le jeter plus tard, pensant que c’était un des nombreux détritus qui avait volé, entraîné par les vents en dehors de la ville pour finir se coincer dans la végétation et polluer la forêt quand elle identifia des lettres puis des mots.

Intriguée elle défroissa le papier entièrement, le lissant avec ses doigts et s'agenouilla en tailleur contre le tronc pour l'examiner plus attentivement.

C’était une lettre ; écrite dans une écriture manuscrite penchée très élégante écrite à l'encre noire, les lettres tracées presque agressivement sur le papier étaient belles et il était aisé de lire sans buter sur les mots à cause d’une lettre mal faite, tout au contraire.

La lettre semblait écrite à la plume d’après ce qu’elle pouvait en juger.  
Elle ne voulait pas lire, se disant que c’était mal de lire le courrier des autres mais elle ne résista pas bien longtemps et sa curiosité prit l'emporta bientôt. Alors elle se cala contre le tronc du grand arbre qui avait servi de boîte aux lettres fortuite et commença à lire :

_« A toi qui hante mes pensées, qui me rend fou un peu plus chaque que je ne le suis déjà._  
_Tu ne sais rien de moi !_

_Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, ce que j’ai vécu !_

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre, non, aucun membre de la misérable espèce à laquelle je m’efforce de ne plus appartenir ne le peut !_

_Tout ce que j’ai vécu, toutes ces souffrances que j’ai enduré ont fait de moi ce que je suis et rien ne pourra y changer !_

_Tu crois pouvoir m’aider ? Toi ! Tu n’as fait que précipiter ma chute dans l’abysse s’ouvrant devant mes pieds !_

_Mais c’est ce que tu voulais n’est ce pas ? Anéantir mes rêves ne t’as pas suffit, il a fallu que tu finisses de briser mon âme également ! Que suis-je maintenant ?_

_Le Vilain déchu, reclus dans l’ombre tentant de panser ses blessures par lui-même car personne n’ira m’aider et je ne le souhaite pas !_

_La haine que je ressens envers toi est indescriptible, la rage qui m’anime t’est entièrement dédiée. Pourtant je ne peux te haïr pour ce que tu as fait, je comprends les raisons à présent mais ça fait mal._

_Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi misérable de toute ma vie, pas même quand ce vieux_  
_fou m’avait fait combattre mon propre père jusqu’à la mort !_

_Je te hais ! je veux tout oublier dans l’espoir que la douleur cesse d’étreindre mon cœur mais tu es là, tu hantes mes pensées et je ne peux te haïr pour ça malgré moi, non._

_Tu veux savoir si j’ai changé ? C’est ton souhait le plus cher n’est ce pas ?_

_Je le sais de par les souvenirs que je collecte, à travers les créatures qui t'entourent._  
_Je ris de toi et des tes beaux idéaux, naïve petite sotte ! Crois tu qu’après m’avoir précipité au fond du gouffre je changerai d’avis, que je renierai mes croyances ?_

_Parfois je me demande encore pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ce jour là, il aurait mieux fallut, être en vie est bien trop douloureux._

_Non je n’ai pas changé d’avis, les Humains ne méritent pas de partager ce monde et je défendrai mes idées jusqu’à ma mort._  
_Bien que, je reconnais mes fautes. j’étais jeune, crédule et passionné mais mes actes passés son inexcusable, j'en suis pleinement conscient à présent._

_Après notre confrontation je t’en voulais comme tu ne peux l'imaginer, je t’ai maudit si fort, je voulais que tu souffres autant que moi avant de mourir !_  
_Je devenais fou tandis que Viridian jouait avec mon esprit, me tourmentant d’avantage encore._

_Ma rage envers toi était aussi profonde que l’envie de te revoir, cela a fini par enlever le peu de raison qui restait encrée dans ma tête._

_Qui étais-je à présent ? Une coquille vide, une machine à tuer sans état d’âme, sans aucune émotion hormis la colère et la haine. Sans aucun but, ne pensant qu’à la destruction._  
_Et alors la foudre que tu as abattu sur moi m’a fait me souvenir pourquoi je suis devenu ainsi._  
_Tout ça à cause de la volonté d’une seule personne : ce vieux fou !_  
_C’est lui qui m’a formaté, qui a voulu faire de moi son pantin, qui a fait de moi ce que je suis !_

_Lui que je n’ai cessé de combattre depuis que j’ai compris ce qu’il voulait de moi !_  
_Lui qui a ruiné ma vie ! Me faisant honte de porter mon nom, son nom._

_Et elle est apparue un jour, exploitant mes faiblesses à profit pour se venger...._

_Ma haine envers toi n’avait aucun sens, je le sais maintenant._  
_Peu importe combien de fois j’ai tenté de me mentir à moi-même ... j’ai été aveuglé trop longtemps par toutes ses émotions qui m’ont englouti._

_Depuis Cerise Island tu es constamment dans mes pensées, peu importe combien de fois j’ai essayé de t’oublier, je n’y arrive tout simplement pas._

_Viridian se joue de moi, la forêt entière, son entité ou je ne sais quelle divinité, quel pokemon puissant se cachant là-dessous._

_Je me hais pour cela._  
_J’ai commis de graves erreurs je le reconnais, j’en ai payé le prix et je continuerai jusqu'à la fin de mon existence._

_Si je vis loin de tout maintenant ce n’est pas que je fuis mes responsabilité, je ne suis pas un lâche !_  
_Mais il y a des raisons qui font que la raison elle-même n’a pas de sens._

_J’écris cette lettre alors que je sais que tu ne l’a lira jamais, et pourtant je n’ai pas le cœur à la brûler._

_Je te fuis toi !_  
_Toi qui consume mon âme, brise en morceau mon cœur, piétine ma raison de vivre avec bien plus de férocité qu’une armée toute entière de dragons !_

_Et malgré tout cela je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit, je suis prisonnier._  
_Prisonnier de mes propres sentiments pour toi._

_Je suis ton prisonnier à jamais et tu l’ignores complètement._  
_C’est mieux ainsi, pour nous deux._

_La haine et l’amour sont des sentiments si singuliers, si fort, si opposés_  
_Et pourtant si proche._

_Au moment où j’écris ces lignes, je suis reconnaissant que tu te sois dressé contre moi, contre ma folie._

_Merci naïve petite sotte, ou devrais je dire Guérisseuse Enfant élue de Viridian._

  
_L ._

  
Ses mains se crispèrent, froissant un peu plus le papier mais sans l'abîmer d'avantage. Ses doigts traçant la dernière lettre, une belle majuscule cursive en guise de signature.

Elle remarqua les quelques tâches à proximité, et par instinct elle porta sa main sur son visage, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sans retenu sur ses joues, confirmant sa question muette.


End file.
